Lebenszeichen Übersetzung, Orginal: Emily Waters
by GreyPhoenixxx
Summary: Sieben Jahre nach dem Zweiten Zaubererkrieg, wird Severus Snape gefunden, lebendig.Aber nicht Viele glauben an seine Unschuld. Desorientieret und versehrt, nach sieben Jahre Folter durch die Hände von Todessern findet Severus Zuflucht im Haus von Harry
1. Prolog

**Tit****el**: Lebenszeichen (Orginal: Proof of Life)

**Autor**: Emily Waters (.net/u/1462943/Emily_Waters)

**Betas**: Rettavex, whitehound (**Brittpicker:** whitehound)

**Pairing**: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Rating**: M

**Zusammenfassung: **Sieben Jahre nach dem Ende des zweiten Krieges wird Severus Snape gefunden… lebend!

**Warnung**: Missbrauch, Folter, Sklaverei, Charaktertod (nicht Snape oder Harry)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

Zu Deutsch: Weder mir noch Emily Waters gehört Harry Potter oder irgendetwas, was damit zu tun hat. Alles gehört JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Carlsen, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., oder wer sonst noch damit zu tun hat.

**Cha****raktere**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Marietta Edgecombe, Amos Diggory, Neville Longbottom, Hanna Abbott

**Prolog**

Er wusste, dass er starb. Er ertrank förmlich in seinem eigenen Blut, das unaufhaltsam in Rinnsalen aus einer klaffenden Halswunde auf den Boden strömte.

Seine Sicht verschwamm, aber er erkannte immer noch die schimmernden Fäden seiner eigenen Erinnerungen in der Luft schweben. Alles, was er war, alles, was er immer für wichtig oder bedeutend erachtete, lag nun in Potter's Händen. Für eine kurze Sekunde, fragte sich Severus Snape, ob seine Erinnerungen verloren gingen, verloren in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, im Nichts, alles wäre umsonst gewesen…

Und dann, durchflutete ihn Erleichterung, als er sah, dass die Erinnerungen aus der Luft gefangen wurden und umsichtig gesammelt. Die ständig wachsame Alleswisserin Granger hatte ein Fläschchen heraufbeschworen und reichte sie an Potter. Severus hätte zehntausend Punkte an Gryffindor vergeben, wenn er dazu in der Verfassung gewesen wäre.

Seine Erinnerungen waren sicher. Sie würden angesehen werden. Potter würde wissen, was zu tun ist. Der Krieg würde enden. Der Dunkle Lord wäre besiegt.

Über ihm umklammert Harry das Fläschchen, seine Erinnerungen. Granger und Weasley machten sich bereits auf die Heulenden Hütte zu verlassen. Doch Potter zögerte. Was spiegelte sich da in Harrys Gesicht? War es Mitleid? War es Hohn? Ungeachtet Naginis Biss, so weit wie Potter wusste, war Severus Snape immer noch der Feind. Oder hatte Potter das Richtige erahnt?

Es war lächerlich und absurd, dass es Severus so viel kümmerte, was der junge Gryffindor von ihm dachte, aber er tat es.

Ein Teil von ihm schrie immer noch in Abscheu, aber der Teil von ihm, der wusste, dass der Tod über ihm schwebte, zwang ihn zur Einsicht der Wahrheit. Jetzt, da es alles zu Ende war, spielte niemands Meinung eine Rolle mehr. Der Nachkomme seines Erzfeindes, der Sohn seiner einzigen Freundin aus Kindertagen: Potter war der Fluch seiner Existenz und der einzige Grund zu existieren.

Nein…Wen hielt er zum Narren? Potter war nicht nur sein Grund zu leben, ob er es nun mochte oder nicht, dieser junge Mensch _war_ sein ganzes Leben.

Severus sah empor, seine Sicht konnte jede Sekunde völlig verschwinden. Was würde er in Potter Augen sehen? Abscheu? Erleichterung über den Tod seines Feindes? Schadenfreude über sein bevorstehendes Ableben?

"Sieh mich an!" Bat Severus mit seinem letzten Atemzug.

Die leuchtend grünen Augen funkelten im Dunkeln, schienen wie Quasare gegen die Dunkelheit des Nichts. Severus suchte die leuchtenden, bodenlosen Augen und fand keine Verachtung, kein Mitleid, keine Schadenfreude, und keine Angst. Das einzige, was in Harrys Blick lag war Akzeptanz. Das war es. Das war es, was Severus sehen musste.

Potter _verstand._

Severus versuchte, etwas anderes zu sagen, aber seine Lippen verweigerten ihm den Dienst. Er war dabei in ewige Vergessenheit zu rutschen, als er sah, wie Harrys Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet wurde. Was bedeutet das?

Er fragte sich, ob Potter in erledigen wollte. Hatte Severus, geschult in der Fähigkeit menschliche Körpersprache und Mimik zu lesen, ihn falsch gedeutet?

_"In tuo Sanguine Vive",_ sagte Potter sanft.

_In deinem Blut, __Lebe._

Severus wollte in Verzweiflung schreien, und hätte es getan, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Er erkannte den Zauber, natürlich. Wie konnte er nicht? Es war einer seiner eigenen. Oh, bei Merlins Gehstock! Aus allen möglichen Zaubersprüchen dieser Welt, wie hoch waren die Chancen, dass Potter ausgerechnet _diesen_ über ihn sprach.

"Harry, bitte, es ist zu spät für ihn," flüsterte Hermine von irgendwo. "Wir müssen gehen ...''

Severus konnte nur hilflos beobachten, wie Harry über ihm stand, die grünen Augen hielten seinen Blick, wie für ihn schien, eine Ewigkeit.

"Ich komme," antwortete Harry endlich, und schenkte Severus einen letzten Blick. "Ich komme wieder für Sie," sagte Harry.

Severus wusste es besser. Harry würde nicht für ihn wiederkommen. Sobald diese Erinnerungen gesehen würden, wäre Harry auf seinen Weg sich den Tod durch die Hand des Dunklen Lord zu stellen.

Severus schloss seine Augen und hört einfach zu den Klängen der verhallenden Schritte. Harry gehen zu sehen, war mehr, als er ertragen konnte.


	2. Der Erbe das Prinzen

**Der Erbe der Prinzen**

_Was auch immer schief gehen kann, wird schief gehen. _

Die alte Muggelmaxime schien nie besser zu passen als auf die Ereignisse der letzten Schlacht, dachte Harry reuevoll.

Eine lächerliche Anzahl der Todesser hatten es geschafft zu fliehen und in Untergrund der Zaubererwelt abzutauchen.

Kurz nachdem sie glaubten, gewonnen zu haben sicher waren, wurde die Schule gestürmt. Das Büro des Schulleiters war demoliert worden. Zu Harrys Verzweiflung, war das Denkarium mit Snapes Erinnerung unter den Gegenständen, die verloren gingen. Ohne diese sah er keinen Weg Snapes Namen wiederherzustellen.

Apropos Snape…

„Vielleicht hat er überlebt", sagt Harry noch einmal, und lief weiter im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftraum auf und ab. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er nicht mehr da ist."

Hermine umarmte ihre Knie, rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und schluchzte elendig.

„Ich befürchte nicht, mein Freund." sagte Ron mit einer rücksichtslosen Ehrlichkeit, die Harry über die vergangenen Jahre zu schätzen gelernt hatte."Der Verlust von so viel Blut tötet sogar einen Elefanten."

Hermine gab ein leises klägliches Wimmern von sich.

"Aber wo ist dann sein Körper? He?" forderte Harry. „Sag's mir, Ron! Wir suchen seit zwei Wochen nach ihm! Wenn er tot ist, wo ist seine Leiche?"

"Vielleicht haben die Todesser ihn mitgenommen." schlug Ron vernünftig vor. „Sie dachten, er wäre einer von ihnen, wollten ihm vielleicht ein anständiges Begräbnis bieten."

„Alles klar, ist das deine Theorie? Ehrbare Todesser? Und wo ist dann die verdammte Erinnerung? Ohne kann ich dem Ministerium nichts beweisen! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein … sie liegen zulassen?"

"Harry, du konntest es nicht wissen," meinte Ron geduldig „du warst kurz davor zu sterben, so weit du wusstest. Du … hattest andere Dinge im Kopf. Zum Beispiel dafür zu sorgen, dass Nagini getötet wurde und … eh … zu sterben."

Das war keine wirkliche Entschuldigung in Harrys Empfinden, und er trat sich gedanklich selbst. Es hätte nur ein paar Minuten gedauert, die Erinnerung im Raum der Wünsche zu verstecken. Warum hat er daran nicht gedacht.

"Du solltest deine Post öffnen." sagte Hermine plötzlich.

"Was?" Harry fuhr herum sie anzusehen. "Was ist das für ein merkwürdiger, unpassender Einwurf?"

"Ich dachte nur, " murmelte Hermine "wenn er überlebt hat, würde er dir irgend eine Nachricht senden. Nicht einen offenen Brief, aber eine … versteckte Nachricht, die nur du erkennst. "

Harry hätte sich an die Stirn schlagen können. Warum hat er nicht früher daran gedacht? Er begann aufgeregt seine Post aufzureißen, und überflog den Inhalt: ein Brief von Mr. Weasley, eine Karte von Fleur Delacour, einer formale Nachricht der Schule und ein offiziell aussehendes Schreiben mit dem Siegel Gringotts. Harry brach das Siegel hastig und starrte auf dessen Inhalt, seine Augen weiten sich, als er las:

_**Besitzrechtsurkunde, begünstigt Harry James Potter durch **__**Severus Tobias Snape**_

_in der Nacht auf dem 3.5.1998 um 0:48 Uhr wurden die folgenden Dinge auf Harry James Potter übertragen:_

_ein Reihenhaus, Spinner's End 27 und alles was sich inhaltlich befindet, _

_der Inhalt des Verließes 723 der Gringotts Zaubererbank in Höhe von 1294 Galleonen, 4 Sickel, und 11 Knuts,_

_der Inhalt des unmarkierten Verließes 58 B der Gringotts Zaubererbank, in Höhe von 800 Galleonen,_

_persönliche Gebrauchsgegenstände von Severus Tobias Snape __aus seinem Zimmer in den Slytherinverließen auf Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei._

"Ich verstehe es nicht" sagte Harry schließlich. "Sagt es das, was ich denke was sagt?"

Hermine entriss ihm dem Brief und überlass ihn schnell.

"Es sieht so aus, dass seit dem 2. Mai alles dir jehört, was jemals Severus Snape gehörte." sagte Hermine traurig.

"Warum?" flüsterte Harry. Es ergab gab keinen Sinn. "Wie ist das möglich?"

"Das einzige was ich mir vorstellen kann, ist dass er dich magisch als seinen Erben ernannt hat, bevor er verschied." murmelte Hermine. "Das würde eine automatische Übertragung seines Eigentums auf deinen Namen gewährleisten."

Harry ließ den Kopf sinken, plötzlich entsetzt, dass er mitten im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum losheulen könnte. Der Mann, der Harry über Jahre verachtet und verhöhnt hatte, hatte ihn alles hinterlassen, was ihm gehörte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, und fühlte ein Brennen in seinen Augen, dass er wütend wegzublinzeln versuchte und sagte mit zugeschnittener Kehle:

"Also ist er wirklich tot."

Rons Gesicht verzerrte sich leicht und er presste seinen Arm vor die Augen. Er stand abrupt auf und verließ den Raum, peinlich berührt seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Hermine schluchzte leise und umarmte ein Kissen mit beiden Armen. Harry versuchte die Fassung zu behalten. Er hatte versagt, den Mann zu retten, der mehr für das Ende des Krieges getan hatte, als jeder andere. Ohne die Erinnerung, hatte er keine Möglichkeit, dafür zu sorgen das dieser gefallene Held die Anerkennung und Ehre erhielt, die ihm zustand.

Er schluchzte still und Hermine sah ihn betäubt an. "Harry, du machst mir schwindlig." sagte sie schließlich.

" Entschuldige, Mine" flüsterte Harry "würdest du mit mir kommen?"

"Wohin?" fragte sie.

"Zu seinem Haus, Spinner's End," sagte Harry. "Bitte ... ich glaube nicht dass ich es alleine schaffe."

" Natürlich werde ich das, Harry" sagte sie sanft. "Flohen?"

"Ja."

Sie warfen jeweils eine Handvoll Flohpulver in das Feuer und sagten: "Spinner's End 27 ". Sie fanden sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder, die mehr einer Zelle glich als einem Wohnzimmer eines Wohnhauses. Sie sahen sich zusammen um, und entdeckten eine kleine Küche, die notwendigsten Möbel, und mit Büchern voll gepackte Regale, die sich an den Wänden entlang zogen.

"Ergibt das eine versteckte Tür," Harry zeigte Gedanken versunken auf einen Punkt "ich erinnere mich daran … aus dem Denkarium…"

Hermine nickte und folgte ihm. Hinter der Türe kam eine Treppe zum Vorschein, die nach oben führte. Harry ging vorran und Hermine folgte ihm. Oben war es genauso unscheinbar wie unten. Vor ihnen lag ein kleiner Raum, eingerichtet wie ein Labor. Hermine untersuchte mit den Augen die Regale blieb an einem kleinen Glas hängen, indem etwas eingelegt war. Sie nahm es vom Regal und hielt es fast zärtlich in der Handfläche, als handle es sich um einen jungen Vogel.

"Was ist das?" Fragte Harry.

"Baumschlangenhaut", sagte sie. "Erinnerst du dich, als ich die Baumschlagenhaut für den Vielsafttrank gestohlen habe?"

Harry lachte unglücklich. "Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"

Ihre Hände umklammerten das kleine Glas. "Denkst du es, würde ihn stören, wenn ich es mitnehmen würde?" Fragte sie ängstlich. "Ich möchte etwas haben, um mich an ihn zu erinnern."

"Ich denke er würde es mögen" flüsterte Harry, bevor sie das Labor verließen, Hermine noch immer auf seinen Fersen. Der andere Raum, ein Schlafzimmer, war etwas größer. Das Bett war groß, und als Harry sich setzte, bemerkte er überrascht, wie ungewöhnlich bequeme es war. Ein paar Kleider zum Wechseln hingen über einem Kleiderständer, das neben dem Bett stand. Harry ließ den Kopf sinken und starrte auf die Bettdecke. Es war von tiefem Blau, ungedruckt und ausgewaschen, aber für frei von Flecken oder Risse. Erstreckte sich aus dem Bett aus und atmete tief ein.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass die Wohnung des Tränkemeisters unangenehm riechen würde, aber das Schlafzimmer roch überraschend angenehm. Es roch nach altem Holz und einer Art Kräutern.

"Es riecht nach Thymian." murmelte Hermine, und streckte sich neben ihm auf dem Bett aus.

"Mmmhmm." Er hielt seine Augen fest geschlossen, als seine Finger sich in das Kissen gruben.

"Du weinst ja" sagte Hermine.

"Ja." bestätigte er.

"Weißt du, es ist nicht deine Schuld." murmelte sie "Du konntest es nicht ahnen … keiner von uns konnte es ahnen."

"Es spielt keine Rolle, wessen Schuld es war." Sagte er ernst. "Er ist tot."

In dem Moment, wo diese Worte von seinen Lippen fielen, breitete sich ein dumpfes, übles Gefühl in seinem Innersten aus.

_Tot. _Es war so entsetzlich viel Endgültigkeit in diesem Wort.

"Es tut mir leid," gab Hermine zögerlich zu

„Mir auch." flüsterte Harry. Er rollte sich zusammen und umarmt das Kopfkissen. Für eine lange Zeit, weinte er leise, während Hermine neben ihm lag und wartete. Sie strich ihm einfach durch die Haare als sei er ein Kätzchen das von seiner Mutter getrennt wurde.

Schließlich hat er keine Tränen mehr. Die Leere des Verlustes machte sich in ihm breit, und nahm ihm alle Willenskraft.

"Es ist schon spät," sagte Hermine leise. "Wirst du hier schlafen?"

"Ja," sagte Harry ohne sich zu rechtfertigen.

"Ich werde bei dir bleiben." sagte Hermine leise. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du hier alleine bleibst."

Harry schluchzte wieder. "Was würde Ron denken, wenn er müsste, dass wir hier zusammen im Bett liegen?"

"Angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir in Snapes Bett liegen, denke ich nicht, dass er sonderlich besorgt wäre." sagte Hermine ernsthaft, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und kletterte unter die Bettdecke. Harry zog seine Schuhe auch aus, blieb aber auf der Decke liegen und begrub sein Gesicht in Snapes Kissen. Der Geruch von Thymian und gealterten Holz und gab ihm und umschmiegte ihn wie eine imaginäre Umarmung.

"Harry" fragte Hermine schläfrig „kann ich dich was fragen?"

"Du kannst mich alles fragen, was du willst " antwortete Harry.

"Seine Verletzung waren ziemlich schwer." erwiderte Hermine „ich meine … es gab keinen Weg, dass er überlebt haben konnte."

"Ich weiß," bestätigte Harry. "Was ist also deine Frage?"

"Nun", sagte sie nachdenklich, hast du etwas gesehen oder gehört … wovon ich nichts weiß? Das dich denken lässt, dass überlebt hat?"

Harry hob seinen Kopf vom Kissen und starrte sie an. Sie gescheiteste Hexe ihres Alters lag auf dem Rücken mit der Decke bis zum Kinn. Ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen.

"Harry?" hackte sie nach „Was bringt dich zu der Annahme, dass er überlebt haben könnte?"

Er seufzte müde. Es gab keinen Grund den Zauber zu erwähnen, oder? Er hatte natürlich nicht funktioniert.

"Nichts", sagte Harry. "Es war nichts."

Sie übte keinen weiteren Druck aus. Harry löschte das Licht und erlaubte sich in einen tiefen Schlaf zu versinken, den Rücken seiner besten Freundin zugewandt, und seinen Sinn im Geruch von Holz, altem Pergament in und Thymian schwimmend.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

_Anmerkung des Autors: vielen Dank an__**whitehound **__für Korrekturen hinsichtlich britischer Ausdrücke und inhaltlicher Abgleichung dieses Kapitels mit den Büchern_____

_Bitte kommentieren … weiter geht´s in Kürze._


	3. Sieben Jahre später

Da war wieder Blut in seinen Träumen. Für ein paar Monate hatte er gehofft, dass die Alpträume aufhören würden, aber natürlich hörten sie nicht auf. Wieder einmal träumte er von Snape, der in seinem Blut ertrinkend, Harrys Namen flüsterte. Wieder einmal, erwachte Harry mit einem stummen Schrei, der niemals seine Lippen verließ.

Neben ihm bewegte sich Ginny, ihr Gesicht leicht angespannt. Er erhob sich vorsichtig und achtet darauf, sie nicht zu wecken. Dennoch flatterten plötzlich ihre Augenlider und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Harry", murmelte sie.

„Morgen, Liebes", sagte er. „Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht geweckt habe."

„Ich bin doch noch nicht wach", murmelte sie verschlafen, und kuschelte sich in das Kopfkissen. „Aber ich sollte. Mein Team reist heute nach Amsterdam. Und ich muss Lily noch im Kindergarten abliefern."

„Dann kriegst du lieber deinen Hintern in Bewegung." foppte Harry.

Die Rothaarige rieb sich die Augen und sah ihn flehend an. „Harry ... gibt es den Hauch einer Chance, dass du mit kommen kannst und uns beim Spielen zusiehst?"

Harry sah zu Boden. Dies war ein wichtiges Spiel für Ginnys Quidditch-Team, nichtsdestotrotz hatte er absolut keine Lust dabei zu sein. Sein eigenes Interesse an Quidditch hatte sich völlig zerstreut und er konnte kaum Ginnys Quidditch-Trophäen ansehen, ohne zu gähnen.

Andersherum, gab es in diesen Tagen wenig wofür er sich begeisterte. [i] _Etwas anderes als Lily zuzusehen, _[/i] korrigierte Harry sich sofort.

„Ich habe dieses Wochenende Bereitschaft." versuchte Harry mit neutraler Stimme zu sagen. „Es ist keine gute Idee jetzt eine Auszeit zu nehmen."

„Oh? Wieso?"

„Ach, du weißt schon, das übliche… es gibt eine Menge Druck. Nach den Terroranschlägen im vergangenen Monat ..."

„Oh ja", seufzte sie „nun und wie war das mit dem Angriff vor drei Monaten, oder dem vor einem halben Jahr?"

Ginny war aufgestanden und zog sich an. Harry starrte auf ihren strammen, wohlgeformten und durchtrainierten Körper; auf ihre langen roten Haare und lächelte wehmütig. Sie lebten praktisch in zwei verschiedenen Welten. Ginnys Gedankenwelt war erfüllt mit familiären Problemen, das Wohlbefinden ihrer Tochter und ihre Quidditch-Karriere, und sie gab ihr Bestes, Harry in diese einfache, glückliche Welt mit einzubeziehen. Die meisten Tage fühlte sich Harry als sei er noch im Krieg und wenn er sich den Luxus erlaubte, an etwas anderes zu glauben, passierte sehr schnell etwas in seinem Job, dass ihm sofort aus dieser gefährlichen Illusionen herausriss.

Voldemort war besiegt. Das war aber schon die einzige gute Nachricht. Organisierte Nachkriegskriminalität blühte auf, in Form von Sklavenhandel im Untergrund, Schmuggel, und die Herstellung und Verbreitung illegaler, dunkler Objekte. Es war kaum verwunderlich angesichts der Tatsache, wie vielen ehemaligen Todesser es gelungen war, zu entkommen und den Untergrund der magischen Welt zu übernehmen. Und was Sie schon immer am besten konnten: Sie demontierten und untergruben den zerbrechlichen Frieden und versuchten den Rest der magischen Welt zurückzuerobern.

Alle paar Monate passierte ein neuer Terroranschlag und die Öffentlichkeit schrie vor Empörung und forderte, dass der Minister für Magie und das Aurorenbüro bessere Maßnahmen ergriffen, um die öffentliche Sicherheit und Ordnung zu gewährleisten. Die meisten Tage fühlte sich Harry, als kämpfe er gegen Windmühlen, denn für jede Attacke, die sie verhindern oder abwehren konnten, gab es einen Weiteren, der erfolgreich war. Er fand, dass die Leute zu viel von ihm erwarteten, so wie es ihm schwer fiel, mit ihren Erwartungen zu leben.

Als Harry aufschaute, merkte er, dass Ginny ihn nachdenklich ansah.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, die Ernennung zum Leiter des Aurorenbüros anzunehmen war ein Fehler." Sagte sie mit Widerwillen in ihrer Stimme. „Dass du glücklicher wärst wie Ron, dich draußen um die wichtigen Sachen zu kümmern, als dich mit der Politik an dem ganzen Kram rum zuschlagen."

Harry lachte leise auf, um seine Verlegenheit zu verspielen. Er hasste die Tatsache, in der Position des Leiters zu sein, während Ron immer noch Feld-Teamleiter war. Aus seiner Sicht war es unfair. Aber Ron, so weit Harry sagen konnte, gestand ihm die Beförderung nur ungern zu, obwohl Harry dachte, dass er Recht dazu hatte. Sie waren nun eine Familie. Harry war verheiratet mit Rons Schwester. Ron war mit Harrys anderer besten Freundin verheiratet. Ihr Leben war so eng miteinander verknüpft, dass es unmöglich wäre, über eine gewisse Zeit hinaus ärgerlich aufeinander zu sein, ohne verrückt zu werden.

Er hatte keine Antwort für Ginny, sie seufzte und begann sich wütend die Haare zu bürsten. Das Geräusch der Bürste war das einzige Geräusch, das die Stille, die zwischen ihn hang, durchbrach.

„Wirst du Lily vom Kindergarten abholen?" fragte Ginny schließlich.

Harry nickte tonlos.

„Harry" begann Ginny gefährlich „versprich mir, dass ich nach meiner Rückkehr von Amsterdam nach unserem Spiel, nicht herausfinde, dass unsere Tochter die ganze Zeit bei meinen Eltern war, weil du die ganze Nacht arbeiten musstest oder so."

„Ich werde das nicht wieder tun." versprach Harry. „Ich hole sie ab. Ich werde ein guter Vater sein."

Da war wahrscheinlich ein Hauch von Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme, denn Ginny musterte ihn nun besorgt.

„Harry", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Mm?", Murmelte er.

„Liebst du mich noch?" fragte sie mit einem seltsam verletzlichem Ausdruck in der Stimme, den er nicht gewohnt war, von ihr zu hören.

„Du weißt, dass ich das tue, Ginny," sagte er besänftigend. „und ich werde es immer tun."

Sie musterte sein Gesicht auf der Suche nach etwas, vielleicht ein Beweis für die alte Leidenschaft, oder ein Zeichen familiärer Zuneigung, die entsteht, wenn man ein gemeinsames Kind hat oder gemeinsame Erinnerungen teilt. Er schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln, das sie zögerlich erwidert.

„Los, gewinn den Pokal!" forderte er sie auf.

„Das tun wir immer." Erwiderte Ginny ein wenig süffisant. „ich wünschte nur, du könntest mich sehen."

„Ich werde es beim nächsten Mal." sagte Harry.

„Das hast du schon beim letzten Mal gesagt, und dem Mal davor." stellte Ginny ohne Vorwurf fest.

„Ja aber dieses Mal, stimmt das." protestierte Harry. „Ehrlich, Ginny, beim nächsten Mal sitz ich in der ersten Reihe. Mit Blumen und dem ganzen Kram"

Sie grinste. „Es sei denn, es gibt wieder einem anderen terroristischen Angriff, oder?"

„Richtig", sagte Harry, und begab sich in Richtung Dusche.

Er stand eine ganze Weile in der Dusche, mit geschlossenen Augen, und erlaubte den heißen Strahlen des Wassers die Erinnerung an den Albtraum abzuwaschen, sowie den kalten Schweiß, der auf seiner Haut getrocknet war.

Es waren jetzt sieben Jahre, dachte er und noch immer hatte er keinen Ahnung, keine Erleichterung, keinen Frieden, wenn er an diesen Tag zurück dachte. Er hatte versucht Snapes Namen zu wiederherzustellen, aber nach zwei Jahren sinnloser Anstrengung hatte er nur eine handvoll alter Schulfreunde und einige ehemalige Lehrer, die ihm glaubten. Im Ministerium für Magie war er zum Gespött geworden, dort wo man sich um den Namen Severus Snape kümmerte, und schließlich hatte Harry einfach aufgegeben.

_Es ist Zeit, die Sache loszulassen_, hatte Ginny ihm gesagt. Aber sogar wenn Harry bereit gewesen wäre, die Snape loszulassen, hatten die Alpträume da eine ganz eigene Meinung. Sieben Jahre seitdem Snape gestorben war und immer noch träumte Harry Nacht für Nacht von diesen Mann, wie er in seinem eignen Blut ertrank.

Immerhin hatte er schließlich gelernt, nicht mehr im Schlaf zu schreien, dachte Harry verbittert. Vielleicht galt das allein schon als Erfolg.

Sobald es Harry im Aurorenbüro ankam, dankte er dem Himmel, seine Arbeit nicht hatte ausgesetzt zu haben, um mit Ginny nach Amsterdam zu gehen. Sie hatten eine Spur entdeckt, die sie zu einem Todesserversteck in einer unaufspürbaren Unterkunft in Devon geführt hatte.

Harry lächelte, als er die Information überflog. Einen Angestellte undercover bei Borgins and Burkes eingeschleust zu haben, zahlte sich bedeutend mehr aus tausend strategisch sinnvoll platzierte Beobachtungszauber. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel eine simple Verkäuferin alles mithören konnte, wenn sie es schaffte, sich unauffällig und fast unsichtbar machen konnte.

Als er kurz über die Bedeutung dieser Mission nachdachte, entschied Harry spontan, das Team selbst anzuführen. Wenigstens wusste er, wen er verantwortlich zu machen hatte, falls etwas schief ging.

„Harry, du siehst kacke aus." Sagte Ron in einem ersten Ton und brachte Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?" Harry war leicht durcheinander. "Tue ich nicht!"

"Du hast Ringe unter den Augen. Gab´s wieder Streit mit Ginny?"

„Wir streiten nie." Versichert Harry.

„Dann sind es wiederAlpträume?" fragte Ron.

Harry nickte stumm.

"Vielleicht solltest du aus dem Büro bleiben, etwas zurück stecken." Schlug Ron vor, aber ohne viel Hoffnung in seiner Stimme. „Du siehst wirklich wie ein Toter aus."

Harry schnaubte leicht.

„Mir geht´s gut. So, hör auf zu diskutieren und sag mir, wie wir die Wachen ausschalten und ins Versteck kommen.

Ron grinste. „Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie. Als erstes…"

Die Wachen der Todesser waren sehr schnell durch die strategische Zusammenarbeit der besten Auroren Englands überwältigt und schon bald hatte Harry sein Team im Inneren des Verstecks. Der Kampf war heftig, aber schnell vorbei; unvorbereitet und in einer Minderheit von eins zu drei hatten die Todesser und ihre Handlanger keinen große Chance. Das Versteck war in weniger als einer halben Stunde gesichert und Harry überwachte aufmerksam, wie Autoren bewusstlose und halbbewusstlose Todesser für den Abtransport nach Azkaban vorbereiteten. Der Rest des Teams durchkämmte paarweise das Versteck und entschärften versteckte Sprengfallen. Harry entließ ein Seufzer der Erleichterung. Alles war gut gelaufen. Amos Diggory würde es schwar haben dismal irgendwelche Fehler in ihrem Vorgehen zu finden.

"Mr. Potter," die Stimme einer jungen Aurorin namens Rose Zeller verlangte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit. „Es ist furchtbar."

„Was denn bitte?" fragte er automatisch.

„Da sind einige Zellen." Erklärte Zeller. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich leicht. „Ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen…da sind Gefangene…wir haben St. Mungos um Hilfe gebeten!"

Harry knirschte trotzig mit den Zähnen. Es geschah nicht oft, dass sie Gefangene bei verbrecherischen Todessern ausmachten. Aber man hatte davon gehört.

"Also gut," sagte er sanft, aber ihre Gesichtausdruck sagte ihm, dass sie mit noch etwas hadderte. „Was gibt es noch, Zeller?"

„Einer der Gefangen schreit ihren Namen, aber es ist merkwürdig, sehen Sie, er ist einer von Ihnen, er hat das Dunkle Mal, kenne Sie jemanden…"

Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

"Wo?" fragte Harry heiser.

Zeller deutete in eine Richtung

Harry rannte.

Er erreichte die Zelle, auf die Zeller gedeutet hatte, fiel durch die Tür und sah eine blutverschmierte menschliche Gestalt, bekleidet mit einer dünnen, zerfetzten Robe. Ein Feldsanitäter, der Teil des Aurorenteams war, hockte direkt neben dem Opfer und beschwor einen Heilzauber nach dem anderen.

„Das kann nicht sein." Flüsterte Harry und kniete vor der Person, die zu seinen Füßen am Boden lag.

Es waren sieben Jahre, dachte er. Es konnte unmöglich sein…

Und dennoch, wer war es sonst? Harry erkannte ihn, als er die fahlen, abgemagerten Körper musterte, die langen schwarzen Haare, verfilzt und matt, wie nach Jahren der Vernachlässigung.

Entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit rührte dich der ausgezehrte Körper, der Kopf drehte sich zu Harrys Stimme und tief eingefallene Augen fixierten Harry.

"Snape," flüsterte Harry, streckte seine Hand aus, zu dem Mann, der die letzten sieben Jahre für tot gehalten worden war.

Snape starrte in intensiv an, und dann spiegelte er die Geste, langsam seinen Arm erhebend. In Horror sah Harry die blutige Hand das Mannes, die fast völlig von Haut befreit war, das blanke Fleisch und Muskeln erkennbar mit jedem grausamen Detail.

Harry sah den Heiler flehend an, welcher ihn ignorierte und weiter ohne Zögern nach inneren Verletzungen scannte und Heilzauber beschwörte, mit anhaltendem Erfolg.

Snape, aber schien sich seiner eigenen Verletzungen nicht bewusst. Seine Augen musterten weiter Harrys Züge in absoluter Stille und dann streckte er plötzlich die beschädigte, enthäutete und kaum mehr menschliche Hand nach Harry Handgelenk und umfasste diese mit einem eisernen Griff.

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
